


Falling in Love to the Beat of the Music

by CheezBri



Series: Solangelo Songfics [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Happy Nico, M/M, Nico Works At a Bookstore, Singer Will, Songfic, That's it, and, ish, med student will, oh!, uhh, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezBri/pseuds/CheezBri
Summary: Nico works at a bookstore and one night, a hot, mysterious med student comes in looking for a very specific book because he forgot his textbook at his friend's, who is currently engaged in rather scandalous activities. Nico doesn't even get the hot guy's name, but he figured that was the end of it.But the guy keeps coming back.It's been a week, and Nico is fed up with dancing around each other.He's going to get a date, or, at the very least, Hot Guy's number.Prequel to my work "I'm Alright"





	Falling in Love to the Beat of the Music

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! Hi guys! So I couldn't resist and wrote another Solangelo songfics. There's just too many that fit them! Anyways, this fic I wrote as a prequel to my first Solangelo songfic "I'm Alright". However, you don't have to read this one or that one to understand anything. They're technically related but stand alone. *sigh* The beauty of Songfics. 
> 
> Since I don't know how to put links in notes I'm gonna link the Brett Eldredge's song and my other work at the beginning of this story.
> 
> As always, comments, criticism, kudos, etc. are welcomed and appreciated! Thanks for reading!

[Falling in Love to the Beat of the Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtNIuVSNN3g&list=PLRv7JTrXydaH5SOY6a0V3GnU1v0XHpQkW&index=1), [I'm Alright](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7813426)

_**Well I just met you a couple hours ago...** _

_**I get hooked on a [boy] with blue diamond eyes** _

            It had been a week.

            Nico stared at the tall, blonde, blue eyed, deliciously hot med student who was pretending to look at a shelf of books in front of the cash register. _Will Solace_. Was that maybe short for William? Did he go surfing to get that tan? Could you surf in New York City? Did he go to a tanning salon then? Maybe a gym? No one could be _that_ naturally fit.

            But, back to the point.

            A week ago _Will Solace_ had come into the bookstore where Nico worked five minutes before closing, panicking about some medical test and how he needed a _specific_ book with a _specific_ diagram because he had forgotten his textbook at his friend’s house and he couldn’t go back and get it because said friend was engaging in rather scandalous activities. Which he explained all in one breath (which did not make _certain_ thought cross Nico’s mind at all). Said book had been found and the panicking had ceased momentarily but Nico hadn’t had the chance to get the mysterious hot boy’s name.

            The next day said mysterious hot surfer boy was back and asked for another obscure medical text, with less panic. They had even managed to have a decent conversation that involved the exchange of names and other small talk about Will’s school and program and Nico’s job at the bookstore. It had been rather pleasant.

            And then Will kept coming back.

            They never had a conversation longer than fifteen minutes, mostly about books, school, and work (Will had a horrible job at Starbucks) and then Will stared at the shelves of books for maybe an hour while stealing glances at Nico. Who, in turn, totally _did not_ steal glances of his own.

            But it had been a week and Nico had had enough. He was going to get a date, dammit, and if not that, a phone number.

            Will walked up to the counter with another medical book in hand— _is he even reading them?_ —and unleashed his sun-infused smile upon Nico. But Nico didn’t take the book.

            “Will you go on a date with me?”

            Will did an endearing surprise-face and intelligently said, “What?”

            “Will you go on a date with me? And-and if not, could I at least have your number?”

            “Uh…”

            “And I get this is totally forward and if I’m reading this wrong please don’t kill me but I just thought there was maybe a chance since you’ve been here every day this past week and only when I’m working and you keep looking at me and I mean I’ve been looking at you too but—”

            “You’ve been looking at me?”

            Nico was affronted, “Seriously? Have you seen yourself? You’re like Helios or Apollo himself walked out of the sun. All tan, with your stupidly blonde hair, and god you’re _fit_ too—”

            “Yes.”

            It was Nico’s turn to be surprised, “What?”

            “I’ll go on a date with you. And you can have my number.” He took a sticky note from the counter, wrote said number, and gave it to Nico, who took it reverently. “So, that date? Are you free tonight?”

            “Tonight?”

            “Well, it’s as you said. I’ve been here every day for a week. Why waste any more time? I know this great bar on 8th; great music, great drinks, but chill enough to just sit around and talk. What’d you say?”

            Nico nodded, “Yeah. That sounds great.”

            “Awesome. When’s your shift over? Nine, right?”

            “Right.” Why wasn’t he surprised Will knew that?

            “Then, I’ll pick you up here then?”

            “Yeah, sure. Okay.”

            “Great.” Will smiled, “Don’t forget to call di Angelo. I’ll see you later.”

            Will left with the chime from the bell above the door and Nico had a small mental breakdown. A date! A Date! He’d done it!

            He immediately programmed Will’s number into his mobile.

 

            Now here he was at approximately 9:30 sitting at a bar with hot, tan, gorgeous, maybe-surfer Will Solace.

            And he had no idea what to say.

            He sipped at his pink fruity whatever-this-was drink that Will had ordered two of, claiming it was the best drink ever and he had to try it. It was a bit too fruity and pink but it made Will smile and Nico didn’t want to mess this up so he was drinking the too-pink-and-fruity-with-an-umbrella drink.

            And Will didn’t have any idea what to say either, for his position mimicked Nico’s.

            “Um… so do you like your drink?” he asked.

            Nico shrugged, “It’s not my usual style but it’s good.”

            “I bet your usual style is something black as coal like the rest of your wardrobe, right?”

            “There is nothing wrong with black.”

            “It’s not even a colour.”

            “Yes it is. Anyone who says otherwise is clearly an idiot. Black is most definitely a colour.”

            “Sorry, Death Boy, but I believe that black is technically classified as a _shade_.”

            “Still a colour. Shades are still colour. And quite stylish.”

            “Ah, yes. Ray-Bans _are_ quite stylish. What every man needs to complete his look.”

            Nico snorted and elbowed Will, “Shut up. That’s so not what I meant and you know it.”

            Will grinned, “Ah, but are you sure? Because we can totally talk about how Ray-Bans should be the epitome of everyone’s wardrobe and—”

            “Oh, _please_ shut up, Solace.”

            “Alright, alright,” he held his hands up in surrender.

_**Now you're walking up asking me to dance** _

_**Smiling that smile and reaching out your hand** _

            Just then the band switched songs and Will’s face broke out into a dazzling grin. “Oh, I love this song!” He hopped off his stool and held out his hand, “Dance with me!”

            Nico stared at the hand as if it was poison, “What? No. Definitely not.”

            “Oh come _on_ , Nico! It’ll be fun, I promise! Quickly, before the song ends!” And then he pulled out puppy dog eyes.

            Nico couldn’t resist.

            “Alright, fine. But one dance.”

            “Awesome!” Will grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the semi-crowded dance floor. He pulled them through the crowd right to the middle of the floor and began doing sinful things with his hips. At first Nico could only stare at Will’s hips, moving back and forth, and his smile as he grinned at Nico and placed his hands on his waist. “Come on! Dance!” He said into Nico’s ear.

_**Well you got the soul and you know how to use it** _

_**Put your hand on my hip cause you know that I'll lose it** _

            His hands slipped lower until he was pulling at Nico’s hips, pulling him closer to Will’s delicious, hot body. Nico found himself once again powerless against Will’s magnetism and started to dance as best he could. He felt incredibly awkward and his movements were jerky. Will laughed in his ear— _danger, danger_ —and said, “Come on, Nico, I know you can do this. Don’t think about anything else, just me and the music. Just focus on that.”

            Nico found himself following Will’s advice and stopped concentrating so hard. He stared up at Will, who smiled, and listened to the beat of the music, following it with his body.

            “Now you’re getting it!”

_**You got my heart racing like there's nothing to it** _

_**Falling in love to the beat of the music** _

            Nico grinned as Will pulled him closer and they both let the music drag them away. Nico had never danced in a bar before, had never even _danced_ besides the forced-on lessons by his father for ballroom dancing, but he found himself regretting all past missed opportunities for dancing. Especially if it was as effortless as Will made it. He found himself laughing and smiling more than he had in, god, _years_ , which made the boy he was dancing with smile even more which made Nico want to keep smiling, and created a never-ending circle. His heart was beating fast, he was moving like he never thought he was possible, and smiling so much his cheeks hurt.

            But he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Even though his mind screamed _danger, danger!_ and that this was impossible, this didn’t happen to people like him. Especially him. But for once in his life Nico started to push aside those thoughts and focus on Will, the music, and one truly terrifying thought that made the smile on his face even bigger.

            _I might be falling in love with this guy._

**_I think I could get used to that steel drum playing_ **

            When the song was over Will led them back to the bar. Neither had stopped smiling. Will let Nico order the drinks this time—proper beer (well what he thought was proper)—and they just talked and talked and talked. The conversation never stopped and was interesting and Will was funny and great and Nico swore he might have to get facial surgery after tonight, convinced his smile was permanently fixed on his face by now.

            And Nico started to think about what it might like to do this with Will every night. Talking, laughing, dancing, smiling. It was something he could probably get used to.

_**One more night would be more than alright with me** _

_**So hold on baby cause** _

            Then Will started singing. And oh, _god,_ could he sing.

            He went right up onto stage after Nico dared him to because he was talking about how he was such a great singer and could get the whole bar on their feet with one song. He whispered to the singer who nodded and then talked to the rest of the band members, who apparently also agreed.

            “Hello, everyone!” cried the singer into his mic. “We’ve got a special surprise! This young man, Will, wants to sing for everyone and he has assured me he is a very good singer. He says he is also doing this to prove a point to a special someone. So please welcome Will!”

            Everyone burst into applause and Nico couldn’t stop staring. Will’s entire body was haloed by the stage lights and he was breath-taking.

            “Hey, everybody!” he said. “This goes out to the special guy I’m here with tonight and the date we’ve had already! I hope you enjoy!”

            And he began to sing.

            True to his word, everyone was up on their feet dancing, laughing, applauding or some version of the three by the end of the song.

            As Will found his way back to Nico through compliments and maybe a couple gropes he grinned, “So what did you think?”

            “You’re amazing. Have you ever thought about singing professionally?”

            Will flushed, “I did, once. But I like helping people more. Though I do sing at a couple bars in the city near my apartment a few times a week.” He grinned, “You should come with me next time!”

            “Already planning the second date, Solace? Moving a bit fast aren’t you?”

            “Oh, well, I mean, you don’t _have_ to, I just—”

            Nico laughed, “I’d love to, Will.”

            Again, that dazzling smile. “Awesome,” he breathed.

            _I definitely can get used to this._

**_You got the soul and you know how to use it_ **

**_Put your hand on my hip cause you know that I'll lose it_ **

**_You got my heart racing like there's nothing to it_ **

**_Falling in love to the beat of the music_ **

            Will insisted on walking Nico back home, claiming he wouldn’t be a gentleman if he didn’t and where would that leave them? Nico had laughed and finally consented. And if their hands found each other’s on the walk back, well no one actually paid attention to other people on the sidewalk in New York City anyways.

            At the entrance to Nico’s building they stopped and Nico hesitated with his key. “I had a lot of fun tonight, Will.”

            “I did too. I’m glad I finally asked you out.”  
            “Excuse me, but I believe it was me who did.”

            “Ah, but I planned the date, Death Boy. Therefore, it was me who asked you out.”

            Nico rolled his eyes, “Sure, keep thinking that Solace.”

            Will grinned but ran his hand through his hair nervously, “Uh, could I perhaps ask you out on a second date? Maybe sometime next week? We could go out to dinner or something or maybe—”

            Nico couldn’t resist it anymore, he stood up and his tiptoes and kissed Will. Just a gentle kiss, it was the first date and all, but enough to shut him up. “I’d love that, Will.”

            Will seemed speechless for a moment, “Oh, right. Yeah. Um. I’ll call you?”

            “I’m the one who has your number.”

            “Right, right. Then, you call or text, and then I’ll send you details. Or we can just talk or whatever.”

            “That sounds great, Will. I’ll do that.”

            “Awesome, awesome. Um,” he fidgeted and hesitated. “Could I maybe kiss you again?”

            Nico smiled and wrapped his hands around Will’s neck, “I think that would be an excellent idea.”

_**We're falling in love to the beat of the music** _

_**Beat of the music** _


End file.
